burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Podcast Action
Right we've been talking for ages and before i go i want this up and running with our first pilot episode. We need to be organised! Dates, scripts, participants, camera, voice, editing, video and even our own youtube video. Crashbroke, you could sort that out and i could help if you want. So yeh one step at a time. The first thing we need is s set out agenda for the pilot episode. What will be happening. Then a detailed script or directions. Then we need to get voicing and camera stuff sorted. Logos and future ideas can wait. I think we got a bit too far ahead of ourselves. So first step: People Involved Cast Editing Planned Layout of Podcast Comments Please comment here to avoid confusion on the above sections. Thanks ;) That's all from me for now 00:06, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I think we should start it up when news about Burnout is flowing on a weekly basis. Right now, we're lucky if Criterion puts one crappy post on the CGnetwork a week. ::I feel that our timing for getting a podcast going has been quite terrible considering that it's likely that Criterion are focusing on another project now. KBABZ 23:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Precisely. ::::Maybe wait until some news comes out from Criterion. :::::Just to let you know that I'm open to any proposition! I'd love to take part in this project! About criterion I think that since we're still in the holiday period, much less is happening at the studios... I agree with LM to wait for more info to come out... I really hope we'll see more DLC for Paradise City. ::::::Yeah. Let's hope that the lack of awful CGnet posts is the sign of a busy studio. :-) :::::::Well, plan now so its ready for when there is news. This has been put off too many times My editing station is pretty much back up and running, and better than ever with a more powerful computer, so I'd be glad to record in-game footage for the podcast. I think at this point we should just focus on existing content within the game, maybe harken to some older and forgotten features like the Rai-Jin and Bikes. We could also expand even further by coving the older games. Again, I'm all up for this as I have all the Burnout games at very high completion aside from the first game, so I can get footage for those as well. Maybe a Paradise Spotlight and a Flashback Spotlight? KBABZ 02:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean "editing Station"? What Editing program do you have KBABZ? Anyways, my Laptop cannot be used becuase of a AC recharger being wrecked. So for now, I can't participate. ::I've been using Sony Vegas for over a year now, so I'm well versed in it's interface and whatnot (I can even use it to edit audio!). However I'm using a trial version of Vegas 9, I'm hoping to get a proper version soon... ::MAJOR EDIT: Nevermind! I managed to fix the problem, and I can now use 9 as much as I dang like! KBABZ 08:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::Speaking of what we can do and what hardware/software we have, I'd just like to say that I could compose a quick theme for the Podcast, I have mastered Cool Edit Pro 2.0 (that rusty version of Adobe Audition) that I use to make my music which works ridiculously well. I also have a radio studio grade microphone so if you ever need me to voice stuff just let me know. You might want to check out my "DJ" link to verify the quality of my productions (for those of you who haven't done so already lol) ::::Didn't I already make a title sequence a while back? KBABZ 13:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops sorry! Didn't know you had! Link please, so I can check it out! ::::::This should be the link here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7rdNzhTNRA ::::::There were some technical problems when the sound gets delayed near the beginning of the vid, but strangely the timing is still largely in sync with the video, albiet not in the intended way. Also, the video is set to Private, so you'll need to be on my friends list to see it. Lastly, only the opening Intro and music is my editing work, the cast introduction and the Coming Up... segment were done by another member here. KBABZ 00:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC)